


The Princess and the Poor Bitch... wait, HEY!

by QueenOfNerds713



Category: Original Work, Royal AU - Fandom
Genre: Because there aren't enough lesbian princess stories, F/F, I have never been in a relationship so i have no idea what im doing, Not accurate information about royalty, Princess x commoner story, Rating May Change, Sort Of, doesn't know she's gay yet, gay princess, i dunno, mal-tempered girl, meets hard working, then awkwardness and then love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds713/pseuds/QueenOfNerds713
Summary: Poor princess Laelynn is sick of all the schedules. But for her 18th birthday, she is given a wish as a present. And with that wish, she demands a day off being a princess.But, never leaving her stone walls means she has no idea how this new world works. Quickly she ends up lost, only to find someone who couldn't be more different.Karen is a socially anxious girl not built for a social world. She knows how to do everything but make friends. On a night's walk she ends up coming across a strange girl, perhaps even stranger than herself. And maybe needs more help than she does.They don't know it yet, but these girls need each other more than they can ever imagine.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to clarify where Lynn is in the royal family tree. This is an alternate universe where Prince Charles and Princess Diana had a third child called Princess Annabelle, who went on to marry the Duke of Kent, Kiran. But both Annabelle and Kiran died in a suspicious accident abroad while their left their own child; Lynn, behind due to an illness she had contracted at the time. She was coming up to two years old when they died. So she was then taken up a distant cousin (Princess Beatrice) and was raised alone. So she's quite far from the throne and the chances are she'll never see it. ...but, again, this is an AU story ;P

She hated Disney. Hated everything about it, its happy endings, the reminder of missing parents, the songs. But, above all, she hated the princesses. Why? Because Disney princesses were a blooming lie! Get to play all day with a castle of toys, be the queen bee of everyone, wear pretty dresses, dance in the moonlight, fall in love with a prince, get married, blah blah blah!  
In fact not just Disney, but every blooming princess film! ...Except maybe princess diaries, that one she didn't mind as much... not that she'd let anybody know that. Because, to her, every princess film she watched as a child gave her nothing but expectations... all of which were completely destroyed as soon as she was 6. That's when she began her training for "being a princess".  
That's right, her full name was Princess Laelynn Rosita Windsor, Princess of Kent... which was such a mouth-full that she had tried, from a young age, to be called Lynn by the servants and handmaids. But they never went through with it... she thinks she may have seen Bea give them funny looks when they hesitated saying her name. Of course, she's pretty sure she'd have to change her name to something more royal if she got closer to the throne (which she seriously doubts will happen... at closest she's fourth from the throne; being the oldest grandchild of Charles.). She likes to imagine keeping her name like Victoria did; that way she'd be unique. But she honestly shouldn't even be thinking about that, after all, "to have your mind wondering anywhere else but studying is a very bad thing". She can't help it, she's always had her head in the clouds; where there's no stress, no responsibility, no nothing.  
In her head, she is free. Free to do as she wishes. But she doesn't get much free time to daydream. It's always studying, practising, learning, walking, talking, all the damn time. She has a schedule for everything, even for the bathroom! It is ridiculous, and it's only going to get worse as she got older, or so she was told by Granddad Charles. He was the only one who was truly honest to her about how bad it was going to get, which she was mostly grateful for.  
Mostly.  
Because it meant that her entire future was already planned out for her.  
And she most certainly wasn't ready for it.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Working 18 hours a week was exhausting... so Karen felt really bad for those with full-time jobs. Not all of them, just the ones doing physical work like she was. Of course, there were benefits; she was fit as fuck so could get away with eating five bags of sweets a day and still have the strength to carry three beer crates at once. Plus her boss was very nice so she could get away with murder... okay maybe not murder, but slacking off a bit maybe. The best part, though, was that it was a small job working in a corner shop; which meant she was the only person working there during her hours. So, unless a customer asked for something, she had zero human contact for 6 straight hours at a time. One of the downsides though, was that this was a summer job, which meant that it was hot, well, as hot as it can get in England. But heat meant sweat and a job of lifting and carry crates of soda from point A to point B meant lots of sweat gathering in places she didn't want it to.  
...God, Karen hated sweat.  
It's sticky and gross and just... sweaty. You know?  
But having a summer job also meant it was a temporary job, and, despite ups and downs, she had come to like this role of restocking shelves and getting paid six fifty an hour. Because now, it had to come to an end.  
Because now... she had to start university.  
Now, college was hard enough. But uni? Haha, this was gonna kill her. Of course, not study wise. No. She was smart enough and actually liked learning stuff. No. The problem was the people. She could deal with adults, it was just teenagers her age. Talky-talky no work good with other humans. And she was going to Kent University; full of people, full of expectations. The closer the date looms, the more scared she became.  
And backing out doesn't look like a solution.  
Jesus, why did she ever think she was capable of anything but failure?  
She can't talk to people, nobody ever listens. Everyone's always more interested in other people than her. She doesn't have any friends or a girlfriend (the latter looking less and less likely as the years go by). Nobody. And she's pretty sure she'll remain that way.  
She's a failure at life. It would take a miracle to save her from...  
Well  
Herself.


	2. The Wish - Lynn

Dear Laelynn,  
I am very sorry that I cannot be there for your birthday, but know that I tried my hardest to be there.  
As an apology, for a gift I'll give you one wish. You can wish for anything and I'll do my hardest to make it a reality for you.   
Have a lovely day, Charles.  
\--------  
Uh, well this was partially expected, to be honest. Perhaps it's because Granddad felt sorry for her. Or maybe it's because she was Charles' favourite grandchild (they can deny it all they like, but they all know Lynn's their favourite). She believes it is because she's the oldest and was the only grandchild for about 10 years. Being alone meant she had a habit of listening to her elders when they told stories. She didn't mind actually, Charles told good stories whenever she got to visit him. Which wasn't often nowadays, unfortunately.  
"One wish? Oh, how lovely! Be sure to send Uncle Charles a thank you letter." Aunt Bea muttered as she passed by Lynn's shoulder. She wasn't really Aunt Bea, she was more second-cousin than aunt, but Lynn had come to think of her as an aunt. Because she wasn't a mum.  
Plus it was easier to call her aunt than second cousin all the time.  
But a wish, huh? She almost wanted to ask for a unicorn just to see her granddad go out attempt to find and/or recreate the closest thing to a unicorn. But, of course, she wouldn't. Besides, she already owns three horses. What does she want above all else? Well, if she were being honest, she'd wish to not be a Windsor with responsibilities. Maybe even to remove her title and claim to the throne? As cool as it could be to be Queen Lynn the First, if it meant she had to keep learning about politics and law then she'd gladly abdicate. ...But she knows she can't; it would cause too much of an unnecessary stir in the public...plus she's already asked and they said no.  
"Don't forget that we have a meeting with your tutors in an hour and then lunch with the counsellor at twenty past 1. Oh, then Thomas will be around for linguistics later." Bea called from the opposing room.  
Ergh, what even is linguistics? What she wouldn't give for a single day where she couldn't be told what to do. But no, she can't have a day off, not even on her birthday! Being a royal sucks.  
"Yes, Miss Beatrice." She replied, voice loud and even as she had been taught to speak. Getting up she started to make her way towards her bedroom to get ready for another talk with her tutor about how her daydreaming will ruining her life. Royalty was expected to dress proper, even if they weren't going out into the public. Perhaps it was a fear of hidden eyes seeing the most famous family in the world vulnerable, or that is what Lynn reasoned the excuse was for. It was better than simply 'because you have to!'.  
The mansion Lynn lived at was quite fancy (unfortunately it wasn't an actual castle), it was hidden in the country side somewhere in Kent. She should probably know by now where it was but she was never good at geography (also she wasn't sure if she was actually allowed to know). Around her was atleast a mile or so of woods, of which were surrounded by huge stone wall (with a couple of hidden holes here and there that'd she'd noticed on the rare occasions that she a free gap in her schedule and managed to sneak away). She honestly quite liked the woods, but they could get really scary at night. She often had nightmares about zombies emerging from the woods. The mansion itself had three floors, and Lynn's room was on the second one. The walls were the cleanest white and filled with the usual bedroom items, large queen-sized bed, double-sized vanity table against the far wall, walk-in closet with a huge mirror at the end of it, 8 seater sofa, tea-table with a huge lamp costing over eight hundred pounds, large wide-screen 3D TV, a huge chandelier... you know, the usual stuff. When she was younger, she had loved to spend all day surrounded by these four walls, playing make-belief with her dolls. But now? Well, she had come to resent it. Resent what this room had always been all along.  
A prison.  
Not even the huge glass window could even really make up for it. Over the years she had lives, this is where she had been almost every single day. Studying with her tutors or playing alone. When she was about 13 she had taken to screaming as loud as possible, until her throat was torn to shreds. She couldn't stand being in here now, so she spent most of her time downstairs with the handmaidens. They were always very nice and fun whenever Bea wasn't around. Unfortunately, they were all older then her so they couldn't exactly be friends. She couldn't really be friends with anyone, simply because nobody was aloud around her. Some excuse about an accident with a distant cousin or something, she wasn't sure. But what she was sure about was that she hated being alone. She wasn't even allowed on the public internet. The systems created a sort of force field to protect and restrict all that use it. Which was really annoying, not that she ever really knew any difference, but she had seen shows on TV that said that there was so much you could do on the internet, and she was very curious to see it all.  
For a tutor meeting, she had to put on a simple dress with laces at the back; which required a maid's help. She always hated wearing these fancy dresses, she wanted to try one of those jumpers with hoods on them; they looked comfortable on TV.  
Perhaps that's what she could wish for; a hooded jumper? She wouldn't, of course, use up her wish on something so silly. No, it had to be spectacular, something she'd keep for the rest of her life. It had to be perfect.  
"Young miss Princess Laelynn, your tutor will be here in 47 minutes. The mistress Beatrice demands you have all your textbooks read-"  
"What would you wish for if you could wish for anything?" The Maid, Rosalie, stuttered to a halt as Lynn butted in with her own question.  
"Oh, err, I... I do not know, miss. I suppose a raise might be nice." She nervously giggled out. Lynn turned around to face her, unsatisfied.  
"No, no! Be serious! I do not know what I would like and so I am in need of inspiration."  
"Okay, well... If I could wish for anything, it would be probably be... oh! A holiday at the Maldives!" She exclaimed.  
"A holiday? You wouldn't want anything like an item, or something?"   
"No, no. The novelty of an item will wear-off after a while, but you will always remember a wonderful holiday for the rest of your life. It will be a source of joy when you're stressed, you know? Ooh, like this one holiday I had three years ago in Spain was such a magical memory. I met this local boy called Don Phi-"  
"Yes, okay. Thank you, Rosie." Lynn cut in again, uneager to listen to her maid's rambling again.  
"Oh, yes my lady. I am truly sorry. Is there anything else you need?"  
"No, thank you very much for your help." The maid smiled kindly in return, because although the girl was impatient, she was till very polite. She bowed lightly and left out the door, closing it quietly and leaving Lynn alone with her thoughts again.  
A holiday, huh? Lynn hadn't considered a holiday, what kind of holiday would she even want? Something to always remember? Hm... she had gone on expensive holidays with Bea and her uncles sometimes, but those were always so boring; planned out with schedules and always flanked by guards. She never even got to relax. If she was going to have a holiday, then she was going to get to do whatever she wanted; wear a comfy jumper and trousers, eat lots of chocolate, make some friends, go online properly just like the commoners do-  
...wait  
All of that stuff was what the commoners did.  
She wanted a holiday as a commoner.  
Suddenly, she knew exactly what she wanted to use her wish for.  
"Rosie! Can you get me the phone, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to add italic and bold to words on here?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a schedule, I just update this when I'm in the mood.  
Also please let me know of any spelling mistakes; I'm dyslexic and don't have a proper spelling programme.


End file.
